In a New World
by lostgirlfangirl55
Summary: Lauren Lewis is starting a new job in a beautiful university where she is put in the middle of an ongoing war between light and dark as secrets begin to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This story uses the storyline of lost girl and its characters. I do not own those characters, only the ones I may add later on. This story uses the concept of Fae but mixed in a different universe.

ENJOY!

Comment are appreciated

Chapter 1

Today was the first day of many of my new teaching career. I spent the better half of my life perfecting my skills. Working to be the best medical student, then the perfect resident, devoting my time in Afghanistan, then on to researching at the most prestigious medical research facilities in the country. My parents told me it was a waste of my time to go back to school to get my teaching degree, hell even my girlfriend couldn't stand me going back to school, complaining that I cared more about work than her, but to be honest I spent all my life accomplishing what other people expected of me rather then what I loved to do. Teaching gave me a sense of my own accomplishment. I wanted to see students walk into a classroom on the first day with a blank slate and leave with the knowledge of what I experience throughout my life. Today will be the start to my own future, the one that I choose.

I woke up to the sound of bird chirping outside my window. Some people may love waking up to that sound but to me it couldn't be more annoying. Looking over at the clock I realized I was up way before my alarm clock. 5 o'clock to be exact. I was too excited anyway to sleep. I began my normal morning routine. You could call me a creature of habit. Many of my past relationships called it annoying but other call it my OCD. It was eight by the time I left my apartment to start my ride to the university. It was rainy day, a perfect way to start the first day of class, I thought. After parking my car in the faculty parking area I was greeted by a fellow teacher.

"Perfect first day of the semester isn't it?"

"Yea, just a great way to start my new teaching job."

"I'm professor Lambert. Or you can just call me Ryan. I'm the head of the advancement of biomechanics department." Ryan reaches out to shake her hand.

"Lauren Lewis, teaching the physiology and modeling of genetics." Lauren reaches out and shakes Ryan hand.

"That's a tough course."

"Yes, well I hope to make it easy for my students to understand."

"I'm sure you will. Do you need help finding your way around campus?"

"I would love that actually. I just moved her not to long ago so I didn't have a chance to really get aquatinted with the school."

Ryan held the door open to the building and followed Lauren inside. The place was beautiful to say the least. Marbled floors decorative walls. The university really knew how to indulged keeping the place looking pristine. Lauren was in awl. The only part of the university she saw was the flyers she was sent. The interviewer for the job met her at a coffee shop outside of town and since she moved into her apartment a few days prior she wasn't able to make a visit to the campus before today. She followed Ryan along the corridor, tuning in when he made comments about each room. From what she gathered the place they walked into was the main building, housing administrated faculty and the director of the university. The entire campus was huge and enclosed in a gated fence. The only way in was through the main building. Ryan led Lauren to the door leading to the outside of the main building. From this point you could see the rest of the campus. There was a main quad for students to relax and more building for different departments.

"The building were at now is for your department. Your classes will probably be in here. If not, the building next to it will hold the rest. I have to go for now but let me give you my number, call me when you have your lunch and ill show you around some more."  
Lauren handed Ryan her phone.

"Thank you so much for showing me around I really appreciate it.

Ryan handed her phone back.

"No problem. Its nice to have a new face to the staff. Between you and me the other were getting annoying."

Lauren let out a laugh. Surprisingly the start of her day wasn't as nerve racking as she thought it was going to be. The thing that made her more nervous was not being able to look at the university before the start of the semester. Lauren loved to be in control so for her the day looked more promising than before.

"Thank you again. I'll see you soon."

Ryan waved bye as he continued his walk to the other side of the campus. Leaving Lauren by herself to walk into the building. As she opened the doors she was surprised yet again at the elegance of the interior. Her presence was noticed and Lauren soon had company.

"Hi I'm Tamsin Valr, you must be our new physiology and modeling of genetics professor."

"You happen to be correct."

Lauren reaches out and shakes Tamsin's hand. "Lauren Lewis, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, when director Ash said we had a new professor I had expectations of meeting a stuffy old dude. I was clearly wrong." Lauren noticed the way Tamsin checked her out. Normally the old Lauren would of blushed and down casted her eyes but through years of experience with every type of people she came across Lauren developed a sense of confidence. Standing tall in her dressed bottom up blue shirt and black slacks, Lauren had an overall appearance of beauty and professionalism. Taking this opportunity, Lauren studied Tamsin. Her blonde hair was down in curls and her blue eyes shined against the dark eyeliner. Her features presented as somewhat of a warrior, she looked like she had a hard exterior but her eyes told stories of past struggles. Lauren was usually a very good people readier, which enabled her excel as a doctor.

"Well anyway, let me show you where your office is."

Tamsin lead Lauren to the staircase.

"I have a feeling your going to like it here. The class sizes aren't that huge, and you get your very own teachers assistant to help you with grading. How long have you been teaching for?"

They reach the second level of the building and come across several door.

"That's you're office on the right. Lucky for you mines right next door."

Tamsin winks.

"This is actually my first time teaching. I started with med school, followed by my residency, did the whole doctor thing, then had to go and be brave for a while and joined the army. Finally I decided it was time for me to bless everyone with my knowledge and go into teaching."

"Funny, smart and hot, wow doc you're the whole package."

Talking with Tamsin was surprisingly easy. It had seemed like they knew each other for a long time. In the past Lauren usually kept to herself. She was used to interacting with people but when the time came she would much rather sit at home and start new research projects. This new chapter in her life was going to be different though she could feel it.

"So what time is your first class?"

"11 to 12:15." Lauren reaches into her bag to pull out her planner. "Then I have a break till 2."

"Great so you'll have lunch with me, gives me a chance to get to know you more."

"I would love to but someone beat you to it. Professor Lambert, sorry Ryan, said he would show me around." Lauren walked into her office and put her jacket around the back of the chair. After sitting down she pulled out her laptop to start loading up her lecture notes.

"Trust me I would be more of a better tour guide than him. Listen Lauren there's one thing you should know about this school. It may sound totally like were in high school but there is definitely polar opposite sides and you need to establish which one you want to be apart of."

"And which side are you?" Lauren questioned, still looking at her computer. Tamsin walked over to where Lauren was and placed her hands on her desk.

"Put it this way, were light and their dark."

"Sounds a little juvenile, if you ask me." Lauren finally picks her head up to look at Tamsin

"Well Hunny if you want to be able to teach here you're going to have to embrace it. Now get up we have to get you to your classroom."

The walk to the classroom was short. It just so happened to be one of the classes that were located in the next building. But thank the heavens the sky decided to be friendlier. Tamsin and Lauren decided to have a lighter conversation then what was left of the one in her office. They discussed their common interest in genetics. Lauren came find out that Tamsin taught genetic mutations, both in retrospect to human existence now and ways human DNA could possibly be changed. When they came to Lauren's classroom Tamsin made Lauren promise to have lunch with her and that she will be waiting outside her office when class was over. Lauren had trouble saying no to the gorgeous blond and ultimately agreed. Entering the classroom Lauren developed a wave of nervousness. She knew what she was doing but at the same time this was the first day of what she wanted all her life. She didn't want screw it up. Walking to the front of the classroom she started to set up. Lauren was thirty minutes early so she had time to write notes on the huge blackboard and upload he PowerPoint to the projector. Just before the clock struck eleven students began to file into the classroom. Most taking their seats at the back of the class, some being braver and venturing out to the middle. That was the only thing she hated about huge lecture halls. They were so impersonal. When she was in school she was one of the only students who actually liked sitting up front. Some may say that's what made her excel more. She felt like she could actually be in tune with the teacher that way. But Lauren was closer to the students age and being that she felt she could connect more with her students if they came out of their comfort zone. The clock hit eleven and it was time to start class. Lauren walked over to the desk and sat down. Looking out at the sea of students she began to speak.

"I'm Doctor Lauren Lewis. You can call me Doctor Lewis, Professor, Doc, really it doesn't matter. You're here to get an understanding on genetics. Some of you are really interested in this class, other may be taking it because they needed an extra credit and to the others, well I don't know why you're here. My teaching styles will probably be different then your other professors. For me you actually have to come to class, pay attention and I bet by the end you'll be glad you took me. I wont everyone to feel comfortable here. I'm here to give you what I know help you understand it. So lets start."

Lauren presses a button on the clicker and goes to the first slide.

"Oh and by the way all of you who have chosen so wisely to sit in the back will have to complete a verse of a song of my choosing the next time we meet. Unless you want to change your seat to the front then I will be more than happy to forget that clause. And just so you know the songs will most likely come from Justin Bieber or Brittney Spears." Lauren turned around to write their first topic on the wall. By the time she turned around everyone had moved up front and there wasn't a single person in the back.

"Ok now, lets really begin."

By eleven forty Lauren had gone through most of what she wanted to cover for the day. She didn't want to give her students too much on the first day and decided to release them early. Giving Lauren a chance to get some work done before she met Tamsin for lunch. She was packing up her things to leave when she heard the door to the classroom slam shut. When she looked up she was met with a young women rushing to the bottom of classroom. Even though this stranger was practically running Lauren saw clearly how beautiful she was. She had long dark brown hair that was clipped half back with the most intimidating yet vulnerable brown eyes that showed so much.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Doctor Lewis. There was a mix up with my schedule last night that was emailed to be but my phone didn't notify me of said email till this morning, then there was an accident as I was driving so their was tons of traffic. To make matter worse after finally getting out of traffic my stupid old car decided it was time for a nap and stopped working in the middle of the highway. Not to mention the god decided to dump their angriness on me as I walked the extra mile to come to school. But I'm here. Wait where is everyone? Doesn't your class end at 12:15, oh god please tell me they mixed up my schedule yet again. I'm really going to have a strong word with registration."

Lauren stood their baffled that this women could go on that long without taking a breath. She smiled thinking how cute this random stranger was at rambling.

"I accept your apology and offer one of my own with the morning you had. I don't mean to be rude but in that rant of yours you neglected to offer me your name and there is no need for this amount of effort to get to my class I could email you my PowerPoint notes."

"Right sorry, I'm Bo, Bo Dennis."

Bo reached out to shake Laurens hand. When they touched Lauren mind went blank. She could feel this sense of electricity travel up her arm and into her body. She was so out of it that she couldn't hear what Bo was saying.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I'm your TA, you know teachers assistant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: This story uses the storyline of lost girl and its characters. I do not own those characters, only the ones I may add later on. This story uses the concept of Fae but mixed in a different universe.

ENJOY!

Comment are appreciated

All Lauren could think about was how much trouble she was going to be in. Not like she did anything wrong, rather the troubling fact that she was strongly attracted to her TA. Just the sound of her name rolling around in her head gave her butterflies. Bo, she thought. Lauren sat down in her chair and tried desperately to pay attention to what Bo was saying but all she could think about was how beautiful she was.

"So how did you get the infamous Medical Awareness Journal to do a ten page article on you?"

Lauren shook her head to clear the fog that surrounded her head.

"Um, I really don't know actually, they just showed up at my school, said my research was going a change for future generation. I hated the attention really, and the worst part was sitting for hours while the makeup artist redid my whole face. I really didn't see the point in taking photos of me for the cover when they were for my research."

Bo was about to respond when she heard the door slam shut. Both Lauren and Bo looked up to see Tamsin walking down the stairs.

"Well I should probably be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Dr. Lewis. Oh and by the way, you looked beautiful in that cover photo, but I must say that picture certainly didn't do you justice."

Bo winked at a speechless Lauren and passed Tamsin on the stairs.

"Well looks liked you hit it off with you TA."

Lauren continued to stare after Bo until she was out of the room completely she then looked up at Tamsin.

"I thought we were meeting back at my office."

"We were but then someone decided to take too long so I came to see if you got lost."

Lauren looked up at the clock on the wall, realizing it was already twelve thirty.

"Oh wow, I didn't know we were talking that much, let me just get my stuff and lets go."

Lauren's lunch date with Tamsin was very informative. She was brought up to speed with all the latest gossip and not to mention the best places to go let loose with other professors. Some place call the Dal. Lauren was already forced to promise to make an appearance this Friday. The rest of week had been fairly easy and difficult. Her classes were amazing and the students seemed to really like her. They actually paid attention to her lectures and seemed interested. The thing that was troubling for her was the fact of Bo being within reaching distance to her. With every day, Lauren could feel this intense pull towards Bo, which often provided as a distraction. She found that it was very easy for her to loose her train of thought if she would just so happen chance a glance in Bo direction. When Lauren got home Friday she was beyond ready to go out with Tamsin and let go some of her frustration. This past week Lauren and Tamsin have become fast friends. She was comfortable with the other professor and found it easy for them to just talk. It was like they knew each other forever. By eight o'clock Lauren was dressed and ready for Tamsin to pick her up She decided to flip through her mail when she came across a strange looking letter. It was addressed to her but showed no return address. As she was about to open it the door bell rang, startling her resulting in dropping said letter between the back of the couch and the wall. Deciding to retrieve it later, Lauren answered the door.

"Hey Doc, ready to loose control. You look hot by the way."

Lauren looked Tamsin up and down. Tamsin was wearing a pair of jeans that were tight enough to be considered her skin. She had black high heeled boots that matched her leather jacket. If Lauren didn't feel a strong pull towards Bo she would defiantly pull Tamsin in through the doorway and forgotten all about going out. She was hot to say the least. Lauren herself wasn't doing that bad either, she spent extra time with her hair and makeup tonight and was wearing blue straight jeans accompanied with one of her favorite black shirt that made all the girls drool, deciding to let loose for the night.

"So ready."

Lauren followed Tamsin to the car. It was a short ride to the Dal. It was located fairly close to the university. Walking through the door you could see the place was busy and was accompanied students of the university. Seeing the puzzled expression of Lauren's face Tamsin came close and spoke in Lauren's ear due to the loud music.

"Don't worry there is a separate part away from the students."

Lauren nodded her head and followed Tamsin to the back. She could only hope that Bo wasn't one of the many at bar, she needed a night away from Bo filled thoughts. When they got passed the part that separated the bar Tamsin led Lauren to the bar.

"What are we drinking tonight?"

"I'll just have a beer." Lauren wasn't the best drinker according to her standards. She was actually very flirty and open when alcohol entered her system.

"Two shots of your best Trick."

Lauren could only assume that Tamsin was talking to the man behind the bar. Trick had a homey appearance. He was a shorter man with a strong upper build. His face showed signs of knowledge and wisdom.

"Don't be too out of control tonight Tamsin, let me not remind you of what happened last time." Trick looked next to Tamsin at Lauren. "And its nice to meet you Dr. Lewis, I have heard so much about you."

Before she could question him Lauren felt this sudden surge of what she could only describe as energy running through her body. She felt this intense urge to turn around and when she did she almost fell of the bar stool. Next to the entrance of the doors that separated the students from the adults stood a petite women dressed in what she could only describe as punk rock gone goth outfit, which in strange ways this young women pulled off quite well. But that wasn't what caught her eyes. It was the fact that the women who has been occupying her thought both awake and in dreamland was standing next to the short women. Lauren felt dizzy looking at Bo. The way Bo was dressed could turn any straight women gay and any gay man straight. Bo had on jeans that hugged her in all the rights way with a tank top that rose above her belly button. Her hair was half up and flowed down around her shoulders. She was beyond hot.

"Lauren. Lauren! Do you hear me?"

Lauren shook her head and looked at Tamsin.

"What, what did you say?"

"I said you might want to wipe up the drool that has seemed to have left your mouth."

Lauren reach up to wipe her mouth and turned around on the bar stool to face the bar.

"Trick is it? Give me a shot, the strongest one you got, and keep them coming."

Lauren spent most of the night trying to avoid Bo at all cost, even going as far as giving Tamsin a random hug to hide her face. Lauren was now sitting at the far end of the bar, thinking Bo was at the other end. Tamsin had left to go to the bathroom so she entertained herself by stirring her straw in her drink.

"You know I get the strange feeling you have been trying to avoid me tonight."

Lauren jump in her seat. She wasn't expecting company and was lost in her thought to hear someone come sit next her.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you Bo." Lauren took a deep breath in. She knew the alcohol was coursing through her body, which brought out Lauren's bolder side. Part of the reason she kept her distance away from Bo, she didn't know if she could control herself.

"Well good. Its nice to see you outside of the classroom Dr. Lewis."

"Lauren, you can call me Lauren."

"So Lauren, how are you liking your new home?"

"I like it a lot actually. I love the university and teaching has been amazing."

"You really are an amazing teacher Dr. I mean Lauren. The students really seem to have fallen in awe of you, I know I certainly have."

"You're pretty amazing too." Lauren silently slapped herself at the comment. She can't get too attached to Bo, could she? She was a teacher's assistant not like one of her students.

"Thanks." Bo lightly touched Lauren's hand. When Lauren looked into Bo she could see this intense blue haze develop within her eyes and a sense of desire ran through her hand into her body. She looked down at Bo's lips and started to lean in. Just inches away from Bo's lips when Tamsin decided to make her presence known.

"Oh hey Bo, what are you doing here."

Lauren looked up at Bo and saw the her blue haze around her eyes disappear and was left with what looked like disappointment.

"Hey Professor Valr, how are you this fine evening." Annoyance clearly present in her voice.

"Just hanging out with my new favorite Doctor here, come on Lauren I think the pool table is calling our names. Nice seeing you Bo." Tamsin led Lauren to the pool tables but not before looking back and giving Bo a hard stare. Bo just responded with sticking her tongue out. Lauren witnessing the arrangement found it odd behavior coming from two people who appeared to have only had contact within a crowded lecture hall. Her thoughts were put on pause though as Tamsin slapped Lauren's butt playfully.

"You break Doc."

Lauren looked back at Bo. If looks could kill, Tamsin probably would be dead. But was that jealousy she detected in her eyes or just loathing for her new found friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: This story uses the storyline of lost girl and its characters. I do not own those characters, only the ones I may add later on. This story uses the concept of Fae but mixed in a different universe.

ENJOY!

Comments are appreciated

**I know I know, very short chapter, but its meant to be a transition chapter.** Please let me know if there is anything you want me to change, add, want to see in the future. :) ENJOY!

Time seemed to fly by for Lauren. The semester was coming to close with the only thing left was to grade the final exam papers that were currently in front of her. So Lauren currently sat under her favorite tree. During one of her many walks around the large campus Lauren came across this ancient majestic looking tree, big healthy leaves provided the perfect amount of protection from the sun and was surrounded by soft green grass. It also was quite, learning quickly that the place was far enough that close to no one came across its path. Papers were scattered around her as she tried desperately to finish grading. Ever since the night at the Dal with Bo, Lauren put all her focus on teaching. She convinced that even though technically Bo wasn't a student, it still felt like it was crossing a line. Lauren closed her eyes and leaned her back against the tree. The sun was setting soon so Lauren tried to enjoy the peace and quite for a little bit longer. The silence soon interrupted by what seemed like two people arguing, and arguing loudly. Lauren opened her eyes startled at the intrusive noise. She pinpointed the direction of where the voices were coming from and decided to see check it out. As she got closer she could hear the conversation.

"You're getting to close."

"This has nothing to do with that and you know it."

"What do you mean? This has everything to do with it, I see the way you look at her."

"Oh please the way I look at her? Your not so innocent yourself."

The sun was almost gone when Lauren got close enough the two strangers. She hid behind another tree that was just before the walkway that the two people were standing on. It was difficult to see who they were but the voices sounded familiar. The campus light had yet to come on so the two strangers were bathed in shadows making it difficult for Lauren to distinguish any features.

"This isn't about me, this is about you."

"I had everything under control."

"Under control? You were reckless and because of that she was as good as dead and our cover would have been blown, your should be grateful that luck was on our side at the moment."

"I was doing my job." The stranger began to walk away until the other started to talk again.

"I told you to stand down."

"They would of killed her right then and there. I did what I had to, you know I only agreed to this because my grandfather asked me too, otherwise I wouldn't even be in situation." The stranger yelled. "And both sides wonder why I haven't chose a side. You don't control me."

The lights began to flicker, announcing that they were coming on.

"You and I both know if this was anyone else you would of listened, cause logically, you knew we were out numbered. Your judgment is clearly clouded. I can see you falling for her, hard."

The stranger started to walk away again. The lights flickered on and Lauren saw that one of the voices belonged to Tamsin.

"I'm done playing it by your rules Tamsin. You know she would probably be a lot safer if she knew who she actual was."

"You know we can't just tell her. She would be in more danger if she knew she was Fae." Tamsin threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "You know your not the only one who has fallen under spell. I care for her too, which is why we need to do everything to protect her. Please help me, if the dark Fae found out the person on their hit list isn't just a boring human doctor the light Fae need to keep up appearances, they'll want to take her and use her powers to start the war again. We need you Bo."

Lauren gasped when Bo turned around showing her face.

"I'll do my part Tamsin, not because I care about a war fought centuries ago but because if anything ever happened to her I will personally bring down hell, on both light and dark." Bo started walking away again but not without adding a final word. "If you don't find a way to tell Lauren, be sure that I will."

With that being said Bo walked away leaving Tamsin distraught and frustrated. Lauren was just in utter shock. She was beyond confused. What the hell is a Fae. Was Tamsin and Bo secret agents or something. Lauren's mind was racing, trying to recall the whole conversation she just heard. What did the university's juvenile cliques have to do with Lauren? Why was she in danger? Not just harmless danger, the danger that could end with her death. Lauren walked slowly back to her tree, almost in auto pilot as she grabbed all her belongings and began to walk to her car. By now the sun was completely hidden and the moon took its place. The university was lit up by the side lamp posts that followed the walkways. Walking with her head down she was more confused in this moment than any time in her life before. Traveling to her car seemed to have been a longer walk than before maybe it was due to the darkness creeping around her, or the thought of her being in danger. Lauren jumped as the light post next her suddenly blew. Causing darkness to swallow her. It was dead silent. The next thing she knew was being pushed to ground causing her to hit the back of her head on the cement. She put her hand behind her head and felt her hand being coated in liquid. Sitting up she could see in the darkness two people fighting. Before she succumbed to the darkness that was invading her mind she remembered two distinct blue eyes and the person they belong to tell her she was going to be okay.


	4. Help!

So I need help from all you readers out there. I'm stuck. Please let me know what you guys want to see any suggestions will be very much appreciated. I also realized after going through my previous stories that I sometimes either leave grammatical errors or leave some words out. I must admit that when I write I don't go back and read it once I'm done I just post it. Soooooo sorry i'll try to fix that :). But yea suggestions and comments would be awesome! :):)


End file.
